My 'Mudblood' Scar
by carteransley
Summary: Hermione is falling into the darkness after the war in her eighth year at Hogwarts. Can McGonagall help her find the light? - ON HIATUS -
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a new story that I have been working on for a while and I'm not so sure where it's going to go, but if you have any ideas or suggestions I am open to them! All of the characters are slightly OC but it's fanfiction so I don't really care...**

**Disclaimer:** **My first name is not Joanne, my middle name is not Kathleen, and my last name is not Rowling. Therefore, I did not write Harry Potter (I only came up with the plot)**

After the war, Hermione was starting to fall apart. She had returned to Hogwarts to finish her final year, but Harry and Ron had moved on in their lives and Harry had gone to Auror school and Ron was recruited by the Chudley Cannons as their Keeper. Hermione had never felt so alone at Hogwarts and decided to bury herself in work, as to try and forget about all the pain the war had caused her.

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room late at night, furiously writing her Transfiguration essay. She sat back and sighed, unconsciously tracing her scar that read "MUDBLOOD". She shook her head and continued to write, working until dawn and having six more pages of her essay than were required.

At breakfast, Hermione read _Hogwarts-A History_ for the billionth time in attempt to calm herself down before classes. It was taken note by the professors that she hardly touched her food, just moving it around with her fork before returning to her book.

"What is wrong with Miss Granger, do you reckon?" Poppy Pomfrey asked her colleague after noticing that her robes from two years ago hung many sizes to large.

"I'm not sure, but I am sure we will get to the bottom of it. I will ask her to stay late after her last class: Transfiguration" Minerva McGonagall assured her friend, wondering why she was still wearing that scarf when it was so warm outside.

Hermione sighed and left the Great Hall twenty minutes early, much to everyone's surprise. She headed for the one place that she could really think: the library.

While Hermione was packing up from Transfiguration, McGonagall asked her, "Miss Granger, a word if you please." Hermione gave a slight nod and walked up to the desk, her eyes wandering anywhere except for her professor. "Miss Granger, I have noticed that you are much..._quieter_-in class and out, what is wrong?"

Hermione sighed, knowing that soon enough, her professor would be onto her, "Nothing professor, I'm fine-just missing my friends, I guess."

McGonagall nodded, "Ah, but I assume something is wrong, because you have yet to take off that scarf all year, and you have not taken off those bandages on your forearm… Miss Granger, what is wrong?"

Hermione swallowed her tears and replied insistantly, "Nothing professor, I'm fine-really"

"So if I were to take of your bandages and scarf, you would still be fine?"

Hermione drew back a few steps, before realizing that her mask was falling, "Really Professor McGonagall, _I'm fine_. If you excuse me, I have homework to work on-I can't fall behind in the second week after Christmas Break." Professor McGonagall stared thoughtfully at the young student for a few moments before raising her wand, and with a swift movement, got rid of her scarf and bandages, briefly seeing nasty scars before Hermione ran out with a horrified look on her face. McGonagall sighed and thought '_This is going to be a lot harder than I thought,'_ And she followed her young Gryffindor out of the room, only to find that she had not made it far past the door before collapsing in quiet tears, holding her arm that had previously been covered in bandages close to her chest.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall started, "I am sure you are not fine, what is on your arm and what is on your neck?" She braced herself for the worst, having seen many students harm themselves and others, but she was not prepared for when Hermione looked up, a nasty scar going in a line across her neck and a scar on her forearm that read, "MUDBLOOD" in messy handwriting. It took all of McGonagall's effort not to gasp at the sight

As few small tears ran down her face, Hermione said, "Maybe that's all I am, a filthy, good for nothing, _bloody mudblood_"

McGonagall started with, "Language, Miss Granger," and seeing as that didn't help, added, "You are not filthy, or good for nothing-you are the brightest witch of your age for Merlin's sake! And whoever wrote that on your arm is surely awful and if they are not dead or in Azkaban already, they soon will be when most of Hogwarts and I get my hands on them."

Hermione managed a small smile and thanked her professor before scurrying away. '_I wonder what's wrong, that didn't seem like something that a girl as brilliant and bright as Hermione would lose her head over'_ McGonagall strolled back to her office, deep in thought, wondering what she was going to do about a certain bushy-haired girl who was seemingly falling into darkness.

**I hope you like it because I'm not sure where it is going to go and this isn't really what I had in mind (like most of my stories)...but…I like it so… Reviews and suggestions are open as I haven't really thought about the details of where this is going to go! (No HGMM slash!) Thanks for reading! **

**-DMDT (I realized that I put them in the wrong order because instead of DDMT it's DMDT which, in my opinion, sounds weirder and I don't know what I was thinking when I made this username)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! I'm back with another chapter! If you guys could do me a big favor and suggest where you want this to go because I only have a general idea and an idea for an epilogue and I need some help with the details and other stuff… Thanks! BTW Hermione has a private dorm in this story just to clear things up. Hope you enjoy!**

Hermione rushed back to her dorm and quickly shut the door. She sighed and thought out loud, "What should I do? Nobody

will understand…" She quickly dispersed her dark thoughts and got into bed, prepared to be tortured by the horrid nightmares

again.

-LINEBREAK-

Hermione was on her way out of Transfiguration when she won her internal battle and thoughtfully realized a way to get the advice she needed without having anyone find out what was going on in her head.

"Professor McGonagall? I was wondering if you could give me some advice...about a friend…"

McGonagall was shocked that the young Gryffindor had finally come around to ask her for advice, "Of course, Ms. Granger. What is the problem?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Well, I have a friend...and after the war she hasn't been coping very well. She told me the other day that she didn't want to seem ungrateful or anything because none of her blood relatives died in the war and most of her friends are still here and all… but…." Hermione trailed off, unsure if she should continue.

"Go on, Ms. Granger. What is wrong?" McGonagall edged her on

"Well…" Hermione sighed, "Ithinkshe'sdepressed-"

McGonagall blinked. If it weren't for her excellent feline hearing she wouldn't have heard anything but a slight mumble.

"Well, I mean... she… uh… I know she really needs help… someone to talk to... and I don't know what to do because she won't let me tell anyone and I just really don't want something bad to happen to her… and I looked up the symptoms in the library and she has every single one of them..." Hermione blurted out.

"I understand completely, Ms. Granger. Is she in Gryffindor? Because I would recommend that she goes to her Head of House."

"Well...Yes she's in Gryffindor, but she told me that she really doesn't want to tell anyone, but I'm afraid that something bad will happen because she's gotten really bad…" Hermione said, the tears building up in her eyes.

"Ms. Granger, normally I would say that she could keep what she wants to herself, but if you seem to think that it's so severe, I must insist that you tell me."

Hermione sighed, this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought, "Well, I suppose… but can I just talk to her first to make sure this is really bad?"

"Of course, Ms. Granger, just talk to me as soon as you have found out."

Hermione nodded and started for the door, but right before she was going to leave she whispered, "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I...it's...me" and then she vanished out of the door, not wanting anyone to see the tears that were now steadily streaming down her eyes.

McGonagall was shocked at this new discovery that her star student and the brightest witch of her age was _that_ sad and alone and hurt. She racked her memory for something to say- should she go after her? No, no it was better to give her space for the night and approach her tomorrow since it was the weekend.

McGonagall hoped that this was the right decision because if it wasn't the girl would be hurting herself tonight.

**It's not too long, but I'm working on it! I hope you enjoyed this despite the length though… Please leave a review!**

**Thanks!**

**~DMDT**


End file.
